


I simp for Seiyuna

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M, TikTok, also, challenge, headcanons, i wish tho, i would steal them, kurapika is not amused, kuroro fashion slander, kuroro is, kuroro's earring is so ugly, no kuroro pangea forehead, seiyuna's children, they're not mine, they're super cute, writers's own interpretation, your welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: The Chain pair do a tiktok challenge involving water buckets, answering questions and invoking Kurapika's wrath.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seiyuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuna/gifts).



Kurapika bristled, “Why are we doing this stupid challenge again?” he asked patting down Runa’s silky white hair. Sol giggled from the kitchen table and brought the two pink buckets on the table. Kuroro raised his eyebrows at the water buckets. Kurapika warily regarded the buckets when their two children not subtly pushed them on the kitchen chairs.

“C’mon Dad, did you already forget your favorite son's birthday?” Sol mock chided, holding his hands in prayer. Runa nodded in support and Kuroro chuckled at their display where Kurapika only frowned.

“So, Gon is going to ask the questions and we’re going to answer them.” Runa answered her Daddy’s confusion. Kuroro nodded and tilted his head at the bucket full of water. Asking the point of the water buckets.  
  
“By dumping our heads into the bucket?” Kurapika asked. Sol sheepishly grinned-but to Kuroro’s eyes it was more sinister than anything. He was very proud of his little thief.

“Aw, I’m sure it will be fun!” Kuroro grinned at Kurapikas blanched look. He glanced at his lover and smiled, taking his slender hands in his own calloused hands. He gently kissed the knuckles and murmured “We can get back at them later.”

“Okay! Let’s start!” Sol interrupted, he was blushing from his parents display of affection and lightly gagged like his uncle Killua would. Runa remained unbothered and smiled at her parents' love for eachother.

Gon grinned and started recording on his phone. He looked at the questions on his phone and picked the first one.

“Who is the meanest?” Gon asked with a slight shudder. Despite the years toning Kuroro (the once feared Phantom troupe leader) into a housewife, he still managed to give Gon the shivers time to time.

Runa and Sol unabashedly didn’t care for self-preservation and lightly dunked the blonde into the tepid bucket of water. Kurapika sputtered, obviously surprised that he was chosen and glared at the chuckle from Kuroro. The blonde looked like a cat stuck out in the rain;his rain was sticking to his face and his shirt was getting wet.

Runa apologized softly as Sol fixed his puppy-dog eyes at his Daddy. Kurapika sighed and nodded at their choice and nodded at Gon to continue. Kuroro chortled at the sight.

Gon stammered and quickly read out the next question. “Who is the most caring?” 

Kuroro held his breath as he was submerged in lukewarm water. Kurapika snickered beside him as he too helped dunk Kuroro into the bucket.

“Who is the sneakiest?” Kurapika stopped laughing and smirked before Kuroro returned to the water.

“I was the leader of the Phantom Troupe after all.” Kuroro lightly bragged when Kurapika brushed his hair back. And kicked his husband under the kitchen table. If it hurt, Kuroro didn’t give any indication.

“Okay, who spends the most money?”

This time, Runa and Sol glanced at each other for a moment. Kurapika none so subtly tilted his head toward Kuroro whereas Kuroro smugly smirked. “Stealing doesn’t count.” Kuroro sing-songed as Kurapika and Kuroro both were submerged into the water.

Runa dunked down Kurapika whereas Sol dunked Kuroro into the water. Sol was quick to spot his father’s prying of wallets and sometimes ice-creams. So when Kuroro spotted Sol’s glances he was delighted to teach him some techniques. Whereas Runa serenely smiled at the memories of Kurapika buying her cute winter clothes and traditional earrings.

Gon smiled as both of them went down under. “Who do you go to for money?”

Kurapika’s eyebrows rose when Kuroro was immediately dunked into the water. “Really now?” Kurapika asked, squinting at his children. He wasn’t aware of their back-door dealing with money. He wasn’t stingy but the slight guilty looks his children passed his way didn’t pass his attention either.

Kuroro rose up for a breath and coughed into his hand at the glare Kurapika sent his way. He silently gestured to his husband that they were going to talk about this later. Kuroro rose his hands in surrender, and told Gon to continue the questions.

“Which parent is more likely to let you go out?”

Runa pointed at Kurapika and Sol nodded and promptly dunked their beloved father into the bucket, now the water splashed to the kitchen table. Kuroro snickered and cleaned his husband’s face with a towel.

Gon smiled at their humble domestically and continued. 

“Who is funnier?”

Both the children froze. Their parents were known for many things: Kurtan eyes, criminal hit lists but both were not known for their humour. Runa shifted her feet and Sol rubbed his chin in thought.

Runa pushed Kurapika into the water while Sol threw Kuroro into the water. Runa appreciated her daddy’s quick wits and retorts and Sol definitely did snicker at Kuroro’s comebacks sometimes. Plus, the faces that Kuroro did when Kurapika wasn’t noticing them were funny. 

“Which parent is more likely to bring the wrong child from the park?”

Sol laughed and immediately submerged Kuroro into the water with the help of his older stern sister's hands.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Runa mumbled, remembering past events where Kuroro brought Gon and Killua’s child instead of Sol. The scolding Kuroro got from Kurapika seemed like it would never stop. Runa didn’t know how truly terrifying her daddy was until that moment.

“Which parent has the better style?”

Kurapika smiled when meeting the water this time, Kuroro didn’t look too amused. 

“It was those ugly earrings,” Runa supplied. Sol enthusiastically nodded and backed up “And that purple coat- ew Papa you should learn from Uncle Killua.”

Kuroro sighed in defeat, while he was happy not to get wet, he was a little disappointed that both of his children thought that Kurapika had better style. Well, he could give his husband this win, if in exchange for something later tonight.

“Who is most likely to snoop through your room?”

Runa shook her head. Kurapia would respect their privacy and Kuroro wouldn’t want to disturb them. Sol hesitated and shook his head too.

Gon nodded, “Okay then, skipping that question-Who is more likely to be overprotective when their child will bring in a S.O?”

Everyone’s eyes flew to Kuroro, who shrugged his shoulders and dived into the water.

“Who is more likely to forget your event or sporting game?”

Kuroro immediately dived back into the water.

“Who complains the most?”

Kuroro brushed Kurapika’s wet and cockily whispered, “Your turn, my love” 

Kurapika’s face was in water for 3 seconds and brought up to hear his children’s melodious laughter.

Gon giggled at the next question. “Who is most likely to give you soup in bed when you’re sick?”

The children and Kuroro dunked their beloved Kurapika into the water. Kurapika this time, didn’t really mind it. Kuroro interlaced their fingers together, a quiet murmur of thank you was heard.

“Who is the most annoying?” 

And just like that Kurapikas smile disappeared, and the sweet moment was ruined as his pretty face was in the water for a total of 2 seconds before he rose up and spoke:

“All right, that’s enough.” He wiped his face and stared back at his children. Kuroro rose up to join him. The children gulped and shuddered at the nagging glare Kurapika sent their way.

“It’s your turn.”

* * *

The Children’s Turn

Sol sighed as he looked into the fresh water in the bucket. It was cleaned and Daddy poured new water into it. He should have been expecting this sooner or later-an eye for an eye and all of that.

This time, Kurapika and Kuroro stood behind their children, hands on each of their heads. Gon stroked his neck and found new questions for the parents. He brought the camera to face the family and smiled.

“Let’s start! First question: Who spends the most money?”

Kurapika rubbed his chin, silent as he calculated each of his children’s expenses but stopped when Kuroro swiftly dunked Sol into the water. Oh right, they also got unsupervised money from Kuroro. Which he will definitely discuss with Kuroro later.

Runa softly chuckled at the sight of her younger brother wet. This entire event was his idea after all. Kurapika softly clicked his tongue and motioned for Gon to continue.

“Who does better in school?”

Runa sputtered, splashing into the water as Sol guffawed next to her. Kuroro afterwards wiped his daughter's face as Kurapika raised his eyebrow at Sol’s laugh. Sol immediately stopped.

“Who will get married first?”

Both parents froze; Kuroro especially shuddered at the idea of his precious children marrying off to someone else. His fists clenched, especially to that Hisoka spawn: Haruto. Kurapika rubbed his chin and sighed as he dunked Runa into the water. It was the logical choice. She was the older one and her eyes always softly glistened at Gon and Killuas toddler children. 

Kurapika glanced at Sol’s childish antics and warmly caressed his soft skin. He was too young to think of these things yet. He wanted them to stay children forever and as he glanced back at his husband, he smiled as Kuroro came to the same realization too.

“Who is more likely to drop out of school?”

The children of two bright and highly intelligent nen-users were expected to uphold their intelligence and cold wits. It was no surprise that their children inherited their intelligence. Both were skilled in many fields-both parents ensured that knowledge was virtuous in their household.

So it was acceptable to skip the question. Gon nodded and asked the next question:  
  
“Who has the better style?”

Sol was only slightly disappointed that he wasn’t chosen. It wasn’t that he had bad style-it was that he followed his daddy’s lead and wore practical clothes. But at least both children dressed better than their Papa in his work clothes. 

“Who asks for more money?”

Kurapika looked over to Kuroro. He pointed towards Sol and whispered “To impress Machi’s son.” Sol was soon wet again and Runa stifled her grins. Her brother looked like a half-drowned cat when wet.

“Who treats their parents like a chauffeur?”

Sol was dipped again-Kuroro softly tutted at his son.

“Who threw more temper tantrums?”

Poor Sol wasn’t catching a break today. Runa at this point was feeling a little bad for her brother. 

“Who gets away with the most shit?”

Kurapika scowled, he remembered the stolen pudding cakes and sweets smuggled to baby Sol. Kuroro became a doting parent when Sol was born-it was bad enough that they both had sweet teeth but worse when Sol had inherited his father’s talent of stealing. He was definitely Kuroro’s child, that’s for sure.

Kuroro dipped his son into the water bucket. As much fun it was on the other side, it was certainly getting taxing now.

“Who has a better love life?”

Everyone except Sol smirked, he just pushed himself into the water. “I’ll do it myself.”

“Who is the favourite child?”

Sibling rivalry was a saccharine thing. Both siblings glared at each other-but both were dipped by their parents.

“Who does the most chores?”  
  


Runa finally was dipped into the water. He cheered at his sister’s descent. 

“After this, clean the kitchen.” Kurapika ordered, pulling Sol’s ear as Runa grinned at the sides.

“Listen to your Daddy.” Kuroro supported, not wishing to get on his lover’s bad side. And to possibly get some alone time with him later tonight.

“Who has better music taste?”

Kurapika chose Runa (they both listen to classical music in the car) whereas Kuroro chose Sol (they both listened to rock-mostly to grate the other’s nerve).

“Who is funnier?”

Kuroro chose Sol and Kurapika chose Runa. They raised their eyebrows but shrugged their shoulders. 

“Who will get arrested first?”

Kurapika glared at Kuroro, who subtly dipped Sol into the water and silently urged Gon to continue. Runa twiddled her thumbs and looked around the room.

“Ahem, uh who is more messy?”

Runa smiled at her brother sighing before plunging back into the water. She should visit Killua’s son today.

“Who takes longer to get ready?”

Runa, busy thinking of reading Moby Dick to Gon’s son, was surprised to dip back into the water. 

“Who is more annoying?”

Sol rose his hands in surrender. “Alright that’s enough. I’ll clean, please enough.”

The family laughed and Gon joined in the fun. He stopped the video and planned to send it to the Hunter group chat. He should do this challenge with his own family and smiled at the sight of a wet Killua.

"Happy Birthday, Sol!" They all chimed, hugging the blushing birthday boy. Kurapika smooched the top of his head and Kuroro kissed his left cheek and Runa kissed his right. Got hugged him from behind. Sol was a wet but a very happy birthday boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. "Shut Up Challenge," otherwise known as Sol, was this close to getting his ass kicked by Kuroro and Runa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see title above

**the plotting**

Sol grinned up at Kurapika, who appeared more skeptical and more skeptical as the minutes went by. It wasn't his best idea of a prank for sure. But the look on Kuroro's face would be so worth it. However, this plan of attack needed his dad, Kurapika, to be involved. And Runa?

Well, it could work as a double prank. He too was curious to see how his older sister would react to the prank. Hopefully, Kurapika will be quick enough to call off the prank before it gets out of hand. Sol grimaced, hopefully, it won't end in a beating and a stern lecture from his papa and older sister.

Now if only-

"Come on, Dad! It would be so funny!" Sol pleaded as he tried to make his eyes appear larger and pouted his lips. He tried to emulate Kuroro's puppy dog stare that would always appease Kurapika but it wasn't working. 

Kurapika only frowned at him. 

Sol sighed, he didn't want to do this but it was the last resort and he really wanted to see their reaction so it had to be done.

"Okay, if you help me do this then...I'll make Haruto leave Runa alone for a whole month."

Haruto was Illumis and Hisoka's son that really and Sol means really likes his sister, Runa. Who really couldn't bother with him? Sol had means of letting the guy stay away for a month. He cracked his knuckles and smiled triumphantly at Kurapika's puzzled expression.

"Okay, make sure he stops snooping around the house, the last time he was here, I had to hold back your father," Kurapika mumbled, annoyed at the last encounter with the sneaky boy.

Sol smiled and hugged his father. This was going to be good, now he just needed to teach Kurapika how to record on Tiktok. 

Sol slightly frowned, it's easier said than done but now the hard part. The timing.

**the execution**

Sol was lounging on the living room sofa. He took care to look as languid as possible. Replicating how Kuroro would arrive after drinks with the Phantom troupe. His acting had to be perfect for this to work. He turned his head to look in the kitchen.

Kurapika was enjoying his mid-morning coffee and Kuroro was sitting beside him. Just as planned. They were casually enjoying each other's presence and Sol could almost coo at the sight but right now he had more important matters to deal with. He lazily turned over to his right to see his sister reading a heavy tome.

He squinted at the title. 

Milkvetch.

He wrinkled his nose. The story was a family favorite; Sol could remember Kurapika reading it to them as a bedtime story. It was her favorite and Sol was rather upset to see that while it had a lovely female main character it didn't have a younger brother to look after.

Kuroro recalled this morning, he made sure to close the doors in case anyone were to see what he was doing. He worked too hard now to make a mistake. He adjusted his pajamas and waited for Kurapika to send him the signal.

Kurapika coughed at that moment. Kuroro immediately looked up from his coffee to stare at his husband. 

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, placing one hand on the other's forehead. Sol pouted at the display. Warm moments like these were rare, their parents expressed their love for each other in quiet whispers and long hand-holding. 

Kurapika nodded and smiled at the gesture. He pushed his hand away and glared at Sol. Sol immediately puffed up-right on time dad.

"Sol, did you clean your room?"

Sol hid his grin. When the signal was sent, Sol turned away to look over at Runa who was still reading her book.

"No, I'll do it later-" he crossed his legs together in a haughty display. He spent a good few hours rehearsing his lines in order to look believable. He needed this to look real. 

He grinned, he could finally say the forbidden words.

And with his daddy's approval no less!

"Shut up."

That turned everyone's attention to him. Kuroro spits out his coffee. Runa icily put her book done. Runa's eyes flashed a warning red at him. Sol tried not to shake from the tension in the air. 

Kurapika's eyes turned scarlet. Kuroro was in disbelief, his face contorted to pure confusion. His eyebrows were comically raised and lop-sided. He turned to glance at Kurapika 'is he dead ass?". Runa wasn't doing much better by the looks of it. She was biting her lips and Sol could see the way her hands were gripping her book.

Kurapika furrowed his brows and crossed his arms together. The second signal was a go.

"What did you say?" He said perfectly, rising from his chair as Kuroro stood up following him.

Sol turned towards his parents and sent a challenging smirk.

"I said shut up, I'll do it later, geez." Sol stood up and began walking towards his room.

Kuroro immediately teleported towards him as Runa struck him down with the couch pillow. Sol could distantly hear Kurapika shouting at him to run. Sol fell as Kuroro and Runa trampled on top of him. Rage and fury in their eyes. Sol was starting to regret this prank now.

They plowed on top of him like wild dogs and Sol was trying his best to get away.

"No! It's a joke!" Kurapika said after the father and daughter teamed up with Sol. He tried grasping Kuroro's shirt before he disappeared to the other side of the room.

Kuroro held him by his ankles. Runa was glaring at her brother and was about to discipline him when-

Kurapika's laugh reverberated across the room. He was clutching his stomach and gripping the table for balance.

"It's a PRANK!" Sol squealed out before Runa shut him up with a well-aimed pillow to his mouth. Kuroro stopped shaking his son before looking a confused way at his husband.

"It's a joke," Kurapika explained, showing his phone recording and walked towards his family. Sol was struggling, his hands were desperately clinging on to the floor as Kuroro swung him like a clock needle.

**the ending**

Kurapika was smiling and didn't look mad, Kuroro too resigned and nodded.

He gently let go of his son. Runa, however, wasn't as quick to forgive anyone for disrespecting Kurapika and flicked a finger at Sol's forehead.

"What kind of joke is that?" Runa said displeased. She thought that her little brother lost all his manners and respect for their dear parents! and to Kurapika no less! She won't stand by this.

Kuroro agreed with her. He didn't like being on the receiving end of a prank. But he was surprised to see that not only had Kurapika been in on it but had him between his fingers.

"We videotaped it," Kurapika said, embracing the beat-up Sol. 

Sol let out a scared chuckle. "Yeah, you're supposed to say shut up to your parent and see how the other would react."

Kuroro let his scarlet book materialize into the air and Runa cooled down her red hues.

"Oh," Kuroro said unintelligently.

"Okay." Runa followed with a little more intelligence.

Kurapika was delighted with the results of the prank. He should have done this sooner. Sol, on the other hand, regrets it only a little.

"Here, "Kurapika gave the over-protective daddy and daughter duo the recording. Runa, finding humor in the situation, smiled, relieved that Sol wasn't actually disrespecting Kurapika. Kuroro, on the other hand, was happy that none of it was real.

He kissed Kurapika's cheek in apology and hugged his son and Runa joined in. Kurapika also recorded the hug and joined in as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To congratulate you on finishing your exams!
> 
> :>>>

**Author's Note:**

> Also, today is Kurokura day, didn't plan for that. But ey, it works!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this surprise Seiyuna!


End file.
